


Unreal.

by KiraDillinger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, a small piece of work, also this is a translation from russian, cuz he deserves to be talked about, dippy fresh's feelings, happy end, of my own work so all is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Dippy Fresh, without any philosophical reflection, knew that he was a fantasy. Imagination, the fruit of the desires of one fussy girl, mortally offended by her own twin and willing to remain a child forever. She came up with him because she was hurt, and, according to the laws of her world, he had to be just like she wanted. Kind, cheerful, cool.





	Unreal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it!~

Sometimes people think, are they real, or is their life just someone's _imagination_? Maybe we are just someone's characters, skillfully inscribed in the plot, or, perhaps, a projected artificial intelligence, constantly under the close supervision of a self-taught programmer?

Maybe someone's _fantasy or a dream_?

Dippy Fresh, without any philosophical reflection, knew that he was a fantasy. Imagination, the fruit of the desires of one fussy girl, mortally offended by her own twin and willing to remain a child forever. She came up with him because she was hurt, and, according to the laws of her world, he had to be just like she wanted. Kind, cheerful, cool.

_And he was._

But Mabel came up with him, all the while having in mind the image of Dipper, and no matter how much she wanted to create someone better, some qualities were still transmitted the same.

And Dippy Fresh was incredibly cool, but also monstrously _clever_. Enough to realize what he is, enough to accept this and not try to change. After all, he's just a replacement. She even called him _differently_ , and he was sure that she did not look at him the same way.

He was convinced of this when Dipper appeared in Mabeland. Of course, Mabel was angry at her own brother, of course, at first she preferred someone who met all expectations and hopes.

Dipper _didn't know_ how to skate.

Dipper _didn't know_ how to joke funny.

Dipper _wasn't_ a favorite of the public.

Dipper _was_ real. But Dippy Fresh - _no_.

***

Dipper angrily runs out of Mabel's room, closing his ears with his hands and saying that he does not want to hear and see anything, and Mabel looks not so much hurt, rather lost, broken, how the hell can someone be so stupid to not stay in a fantasy world. Dippy Fresh looks at them from behind of a huge teddy bear, and then with an ordinary trick on the skateboard he drives up closer, takes her hand and smiles brightly.

"Pffft, why do you need him?" he asks, rejoicing that his glasses are dark, that his frightened eyes are not seen.

Mabel looks at him and tries to smile, and Dippy Fresh feels a shiver run through his body. She had never been sad before, she was always happy here, with him, with all the inhabitants of Mabeland.

"I'm your normal brother, and this one's wrong, right?"

_Mabel does not answer him._

And Dippy Fresh understands that the wrong one is him.

He knew that someday it would happen. He, the doll woven from the memories, in which feelings were enclosed, he knew that her real brother would not abandon her for anything. He knew and was afraid of this, because, despite all his coolness, he is _unreal_. Like this whole bright rainbow world.

***

Dippy Fresh is listening to how Dipper at the trial persuades Mabel to return with him, to grow up together, and he really, really wants to scream and throw the boy in short shorts into reality.

Only if he does it, Mabel will rush after him, and no magic of this place will stop her.

And he remains _until the end_ ideal, supportive and cool for her.

Dippy Fresh is silent, looking at their embrace, and rejoices that he can finally close his eyes and succumb to a strange feeling, more like falling into a pool.

The bubble bursts, leaving Mabeland behind, like a sweet dream, takes away talking plush animals and a strange boy who looked like Dipper.

_What was his name?.._


End file.
